nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
The Serpentine
The Serpentine are a race of powerful snake men that once ruled Ninjago, but were banished to five separate tombs, to separate the five warring tribes. They inhabited the world of Ninjago, after being released by Lloyd Garmadon. They consist of five tribes. Each tribe is further divided into four classes: Generals, Warriors, Soldiers, and Scouts. An additional rank, Snake King, rules over all five tribes. They were locked in a Stone Army Battalion's former tomb, until the Organization freed them. History Very little is known about the beginning of the Serpentine. One theory is that they were once snakes created by the Great Spinjitzu Master, and someone or something altered their genes to grow more human-like. Probably caused by the one snake that has the power to turn things wicked like Lord Garmadon. That snake is The Great Devourer. Pythor made himself king of the Serpentine in the first season. He was succeded by Lord Garmadon in Part 1 of Season 2. Skales is the current King of the Serpentine. Recent evidence shows that there was once Eight Tribes of Serpentine, not five. Tribes Anacondrai :"Had you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven ''forbid the Anacondrai, then we would have had a tussle." :―Skales to Lloyd Garmadon The '''Anacondrai' are the most feared of all tribes. Since the Anacondrai were locked away without food, they became cannibalistic until Pythor was the last one remaining. They resemble Anacondas. Pythor is known to have the power to turn invisible, it's possible they also had this ability. They were said to be the largest of all the tribes, so it can be assumed they also had the ability to devour people whole. Aside from fighting styles, the Tribe Generals didn't display any powers unique to them, so it is very likely that the Anadondrai did have Pythor's abilties as well. This is the only tribe that does not have a silver Fang Blade. Since Pythor dies when he is eaten by The Great Devourer, the Anacondrai Serpentine Tribe is now extinct. It is likely the tribe had the same ranks as the others. Pythor P. Chumsworth - The General, and last surviving member of the Anacondrai. Constrictai The Constrictai are led by Skalidor. They are strong and large. Constrictai are capable of traveling underground, but can be located by following the raising of the ground as they tunnel underneath it. According to some sources their staff's anti-venom allows you to breathe again after being constricted or choked by a Constrictai. They are orange and black in color. With the exception of Skalidor who has a snake tail, all Constrictai members have short legs. They seem to resemble Boa Constrictors. The ranks in this tribe are as follow: *Skalidor - The heavyweight General of the Constrictai *Bytar - The warrior of the Constrictai *Chokun - a soldier-class member of the Constrictai *Snike - a Scout-class member of the Constrictai. Fangpyre The Fangpyre, led by Fangtom, are red and white and have large fangs. Their fangs can turn inanimate objects into living snake-like creatures. Vehicles will turn into living snake-cars, bikes, mechs, tanks, aircraft, or even wrecking balls, depending on what machine was bitten. Each vehicle takes on snake attributes such as a tail and eyes. They are also able to bite living creatures and turn them into snake-like beings. While the effects are instantaneous for machines and non-living objects, the venom is much slower in living beings. However the venom can be counter acted if the victim's heart rate rises. They seem to resemble Pit Vipers. The ranks of the Fangpyre are as following: *Fangtom - The two-headed general *Fangdam - Fangtom's two-headed Warrior *Fang-Suei - A Fangpyre soldier *Snappa - A Fangpyre scout Hypnobrai The Hypnobrai tribe has been known to have two generals. Their original general, Slithraa, was challenged by his second-in-command, Skales, who won, which resulted in the latter replacing the former as the new general with Slithraa being demoted to a warrior. The Hypnobrai have a dark blue, yellow, and grey colour scheme. They resemble the Spectacled (Indian) Cobra and have the same Specactled pattern on their hood. Their eyes in fact are red with spirals giving them a "dazzling" look. The Hypnobrai are a Serpentine tribe with the power to hypnotize and control anyone. The spirals in their eyes swirl around when they hynoptize people. The ranks are as follows: *Skales - The current Snake King and General of the Hypnobrai; former Warrior *Slithraa - The current Warrior of the Hypnobrai; former General *Mezmo - A Hypnobrai soldier *Rattla - A Hypnobrai scout Venomari The Venomari are led by Acidicus and can thrive in toxic bogs of acid that only they can survive in. They are green in colour and have the ability to spray venom at an enemy. This venom sabotages the victim's vision and makes them hallucinate, making the victim see everyone turn into what they fear most. They have four eyes, unless they lose one, like Lasha, have scars, and are red, lime green, and dark green. They resemble spitting cobras. The ranks of the Venomari are as follows: *Acidicus - The Venomari General *Lizaru - The Warrior of the Venomari *Spitta - A Soldier of the Venomari *Lasha - A one-eyed Venomari Scout Unknown Unknown Unknown Social Classes Snake King With the help of Skales, Pythor successfully united the five Serpentine tribes by using a sacred flute, and challenging the other generals for their staffs. Skales and Pythor were both wearing earplugs, so when Skales gave Pythor the sacred flute Skales just pretended to be annoyed and threw down his staff. All the other snake generals were so annoyed by the flute that they all threw down their staffs also. After defeating them, he dubbed himself the Snake King. However, after Pythor's defeat when he was eaten by the Great Devourer, Skales attempted to become the Snake King. He failed to when all of the Serpentine abandoned him and the other generals to follow Lord Garmadon. Lord Garmadon ruled the Serpentine for the first half of Season 2. He would hit them, yell at them, and blame them for his failures. He even threw them off the Dark Bounty on occassion This ambusement eventually made the Serpentine angry. During a search for the Dark Island, Skales pushed Garmadon off the Transport Rattler they were using, in the middle of the ocean. When Skales returned to the City of Ouroboros he was finally made the Snake King, with opened arms, the Serpentine were happy that one of their own was now in charge once again. Skales is still the current Snake King, even after the Serpentine were inducted into the Org, and the four "extinct" tribes were revived. Generals The generals are the leader of their respective tribes. Generals are easily distinguished from other Serpentine in that rather than legs, they have a tail. Like warriors and soldiers, they also have a less humanoid shaped head than scouts. In addition to the tails, the generals are also normally in possession of their tribe's respective Snake Staff which is able to act as anti-venom to a tribe's power. For example, the Fangpyre staff would be able to return a person who has been bitten by a Fangpyre, and thus turning into a snake, back to their normal state. Generals are able to be debunked by being defeated by a Serpentine of a lower class, as seen when the formor Hypnobrai warrior, Skales, defeated the formor Hypnobrai general, Slithraa. Skales grew a tail while Slithraa lost his. This is likely the same for other tribes. The Serpentine Generals are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Skales (Current), Slithraa (Former) *Fangpyre **Fangtom *Venomari **Acidicus *Constrictai **Skalidor *Anacondrai **Pythor P. Chumsworth Warriors The warriors are the second-in-command of their tribe. They have the same shaped head as their tribe's generals, but normally have different markings. Rather than having tails like the generals, warriors have humanoid legs. As Pythor was the sole living Anacondrai member, there are no known warriors (or anyone else for that matter) from his tribe. Warriors are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Slithraa (Current), Skales (Former) *Fangpyre **Fangdam *Venomari **Lizaru *Constrictai **Bytar Soldiers Below warriors, are soldiers. Soldiers have humanoid legs like warriors and snake-like heads, but unlike the warriors, they are of a different shape than their respective generals'. They also have very large fangs. The soldiers typically have different head molds then the general and warrior and seem to look like each other such as with Constrictai and Fangpyre as well as Hypnobrai and Venomari Soldiers are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Mezmo *Fangpyre **Fang-Suei *Venomari **Spitta *Constrictai **Chokun It appears that the soldiers are the judges of the slither pit, as Mezmo, the Hypnobrai soldier was the judge of the Hypnobrai slither pit, and in All of Nothing, Fang-Suei was the judge of the slither pit in the snakes' underground base. Scouts Scouts are at the bottom of the Serpentine social ladder. They have humanoid legs like warriors and soldiers, but also humanoid heads with a snake-like hood. Scouts are as follows; *Hypnobrai **Rattla *Fangpyre **Snappa *Venomari **Lasha *Constrictai **Snike Vipers Vipers are not actually part of the social classes, but they are part of the Serpentine armies. The young Great Devourer resembled a Venomari Toxic Viper, except it had frills behind its head. Vipers are as follows: *Fangpyre **Golden Viper **Sly Viper **Fangpyre Viper *Hypnobrai **Hypno Viper **Unnamed Transparent Blue Viper *Venomari **Toxic Viper **Unnamed Transparent Purple Viper *Constrictai **Unnamed Transparent Orange Viper Infantry Weapons The Organization supplied the Serpentine with both vehicles and weapons to further reinforce their armies. 'Handguns' APP-3 Razorback M786 Bullhammer Mk.II M6H Magnum MP-970 'Submachine Guns' UMK Mark IV SMG Briggs SMG 'Rifles' TAR-39 Kusanagi ACR-10 MA5D Assault Rifle Rakow G3A3 AR BR85 Battle Rifle M395 DMR Kusanagi HSR-6 Schuller LDR50 SRS99 5 Anti-Material Rail Driver EMWS-56 Gauss Gun Gauss Rifle 'Light Machine Guns' M739 SAW 'Shotguns' CQC-11 M45D Shotgun Vollmer EL-10 CAS Mjolnir HOG 'Flechette Rifle' S-HV Penetrator 'Ordnance' M363 Sticky Detonator G319 Grenade Launcher ARC-920 SWARM LAWS-92 M41 Rocket Launcher 'Special Wepaons' LTB-P Riot Lance RLX-240 Electron Mace COIL M6 Spartan Laser Type 13 Arc Beam Fangpyre Snake Tamer 'Heavy Machine Guns' M247 HMG Harbinger G290 Vehicles Bite Cycle Fangpyre Truck Fangpyre Mech Copperhead Tank Fangpyre Wrecking Ball Rattle Copter Transport Rattler Anaconda Dropship Background The Serpentine once ruled Ninjago. Had it not been for the people of Ninjago and their sacred flutes which controlled the Serpentine, the Devourer would have consumed the land. The Great Devourer was banished to the lost city of Ouroboros and the five serpentine tribes into five tombs. Years later, Lloyd Garmadon, son of Lord Garmadon, discovered and freed the Hypnobrai to get revenge on his uncle and his students. Freeing the Hypnobrai led to the release of the four other tribes; Constrictai, Venomari, Fangpyre, and Anacondrai. Pythor P. Chumsworth, the last living Anacondrai, declares himself destined to reawaken the Great Devourer. To do so, he defeated the four generals of the other tribes in combat using a stolen sacred flute, given to him by Skales when no one noticed, and took their Snake Staffs, declaring himself the snake king. All Pythor needed to do after that was to find the four silver fang-blades of the Hypnobrai, Fanypyre, Venomari, and Constrictai tribes. Unfortunately after releasing doing so, the Devourer ate Pythor, showing the Serpentine that it was a bad idea to release it in the first place. They quickly ran to the Fangpyre tomb and lock themselves inside, fearing they would be devoured, along with the rest of Ninjago. Fangtom blamed the mishap on Skales, since he was Pythor's right hand man. After the Devourer was destroyed, the generals somehow heared that it was defeated and not long after, Skales said, "Someone's going to have to lead now." foreshadowing his ambition to take over as Snake King. After many setbacks from Lord Garmadon, Skales was eventually crown the Snake King, and his first order was tunnel under Ninjago city, causing it to sink into the ground. Unfortunately the plan failed miserably when they accidently stumbled upon a Stony Army Battalion's tomb. The venom from the Great Devourer brought the stone soldiers to life, whom easily defeated the Serpentine. As the Stone Army left, the tomb's gate closed before any serpent could escape, resulting in the Serpentine being trapped underground once again. Tribe Tombs *'Hypnobrai' - They were kept in an icy terrain styled cave with ice features. *'Fangpyre' - They were kept in a graveyard near a mutated tree with two snake-like heads. It is misty and ghostly-looking. *'Constrictai' - They were left in the desert in the Mountain of a Million Steps. They were in a dark cave inside the mountain with art and stories drawn on the wall. *'Venomari' - These snakes were thankfully in their home the Toxic Bogs. They were kept inside a tree. *'Anacondrai' - They were left in a horn shaped rock prison where they starved or got eaten except for Pythor. It had rock walls and was littered with the remains of Anacondrai. Role in Ultima Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Groups